Return of Darkness
by MajesticWolf
Summary: Years after the events of Ocarina of Time, another Link thinks he is a normal person. But, he doesnt know he is a descendant of the Hero of Time. Suddenly evil awakens in Hyrule and Termina, and it is Links destiny to stop it
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda: Return of Darkness

Prologue

Southern Hyrule Field, year 1192.

"Master, when will we begin the attack? We have already blocked all roads and trade routes, so there is no escape for them,"

"Patience, we will begin when I say so, so shut up and get back in your tent."

"Alright master." The man walked out of the tent. The other man stood up and picked up his sword and battle armor. The mans name was Roland, and he was the prince of Termina. Roland was the leader of a militia army, poised to attack Hyrule Castle, to claim it as Terminian lands, and let Hyrule think that Termina is the enemy. The king of Termina didnt know this, as Roland was doing it in secret. Then, Roland would send an assassin to kill the king of Termina, then Roland would claim the throne. Roland walked out of his tent.

"Ready the soldiers," Roland instructed. The soldiers marched towards Hyrule castle, with the battering ram in front. A watchtower guard spotted the soldiers and rang the bell.

The people in the town heard the bell. The sound of the bell means that there are soldiers invading the castle. The men grabbed axes, sickles, anything that could defend themselves and their families. The king, Stephen, was alerted also, and he sent all the guards that he could at the gate.

Rolands soldiers pushed the ram towards the gate, causing it to break open. At this moment, hundreds of Rolands soldiers rushed in the castle, and on the other side, Hylians rushed towards the enemy, but they were unsucessful. The power and force of the enemy was too great. The civilians were unprotected. They were either killed or taken prisoner. The town was cleared.

"Burn the town." Roland ordered his men. "Go ahead to the palace."

Little Link was sitting in his room, playing with his brother, Antony. They were not aware that they were being attacked. Then Stephen, along with Links brother, Kevin, entered the room,

"Link, Antony, it is time to go." He took the kids, and Links younger brother Antony, into the hiding shelters. The shelters were under a house, where no one could find them. They heard the gate being destroyed, and Hylian knights getting into the town to fight the attackers.

"The gate will soon fall, but whatever happens, we must stay together." said Stephen. Kevin heard the screaming and suffering happening outside, he couldnt take it anymore. Innocent people dying, innocent blood spilling, Kevin had to fight, he wouldnt let anymore pain be suffered. Kevin grabbed an axe and headed towards the trapdoor leading outside.

"No Kevin, you cant get out there yet, its too dangerous." said Stephen. Kevin ignored him, and went outside.

"Where did Kev go, dad?" Link asked. Stephen didnt answer.

Kevin saw the bloody battle before him. The Terminian Militia had no mercy, killing everybody in their path. Two soldiers headed for Kevin. Kevin swung his axe, killing one of the soldiers. But the other one smashed his shield into Kevins head, causing him to black out.

Many grueling hours later, the battle ended. Hyrule town was turned into a ruin. Stephen, Link, and Antony headed out the trapdoor, to look for survivors. There were only a few lucky ones who had survived. All of the survivors met at the center of the town.

"Lets rebuild the town."

"We cant do that, those militia could attack again."

"Then why dont we travel to someplace safe, then build a town."

"Not a town, a castle, we need to rebuild the whole kingdom, remember?"

"Alright." everyone agreed on this plan, even though it will take a very time.

"Wake up,"

"Uhh," Kevin mumbled, sitting up. He looked around, he was in some kind of tent. A man in black armor stepped forward.

"So, youve finally woken up. Tell me, what is your name?" the man questioned.

"Kevin." Kevin answered.

"Kevin, eh? Youre the son of the king of Hyrule, am i right?"

"How did you know?"

"You were wearing this around your neck," the man showed Kevin a necklace with a triforce pendant. "Only members of the royal family wear this."

"Who are you? And where am i?" Kevin asked the strange man.

"Roland, prince of Termina, and i commanded the army that attacked Hyrule town, where you used to live. Now go back to sleep."


	2. A New Life Begins

Chapter One: A New Life Begins

Every survivor of the battle marched towards Calatia, the only ally that would let them refuge. People were frustrated and tired, and this stressed Stephen a lot, as he was the king. In two weeks, they finally made it to Calatia. They gathered all the supplies and stone needed to build the castle. It would take long, but they were up to it.

Kevin woke up again, this time in a different tent. Then a man came inside.

"Your training begins now." the man spoke.

"What training?" Kevin asked. The man didnt answer. Kevin followed him to the training grounds, anyway. Roland appeared and spoke to Kevin,

"Your training begins now, it will take many years."

"Training?" Kevin answered back.

"You are Terminian now, i will train you to be my servant," Roland answered back. Everything was going as he planned it to be, but some more things needed to be done before his plan would fully work.

_20 years later... _

The next morning, Link woke up, and sat up. He looked outside, into the clear, sunny sky. He wanted to be outside, beside the trees, and beside the wilderness. Something inside of him wanted to be there. Getting his mind off that, and went to the dining room of the new Hyrule Castle. He finished eating his breakfast and went outside to visit Saria in Kokiri Forest. Link called for a horse and sped off to Kokiri forest, along with his brother Antony, and his friend Patrik. But once they got there, no one was around. Link went inside Midos house.

"Hey Mido, where is everbody?" Link curiously asked Mido. Mido shrugged.

"I dont know, must be those giant black spiders everyones seeing in the northern area..."Mido was interrupted.

"What! Black spiders! They dont exist in Hyrule, or anywhere around here." Patrik said. Antony frowned and thought about the incident. Link and Antony exchanged glances, and they both nodded.

"Well go check it out, cmon Patrik," said Link. They went to the northern area, near the Lost Woods. Link assumed the creatures came from the Lost Woods, so thats where he went. The Lost Woods was a silent place, all you can hear is the wind blowing and crickets chirping at night. The Lost Woods was also a very large place, where anybody can get lost. It was the perfect place for evil creatures to dwell. Link, Patrik, and Antony ventured deeper into the woods. There wasnt a sign of any black spider. Link finally came to the edge of the Lost Woods, where the Serpentine River borders the Lost Woods from the rest of the world. Across the river was the ruins of Hyrule Castle and the Kaitan Forest behind it. Link went back to Kokiri Forest, he felt tired and needed sleep.

"I think there are some spare treehouses, you and your friends can rest there." A kokiri suggested. Link, Patrik, and Antony went to their own seperate treehouses to sleep for the night. Link thought he would solve the spider mystery tomorrow.

It was now dusk in Termina Castle. The king of Termina wasnt sleeping yet, he was standing by a window, looking out at the bright stars in the sky. He felt that something tragic was going to happen, something that would strike the heart of every Terminian. Somewhere in the dark halls of the castle, a shadowy figure walked through the halls, but no guard could see him, as he was one with the shadows. This figure made it all the way to the kings chamber, unseen. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was human, he carried sheathed daggers, one for each hand. He was the Shadow Assasin. He walked silently towards the unalarmed king, unsheathing his two daggers, and raising it towards the kings neck, nearly touching him. The king was still silent, he even knew the Shadow Assasin was going to kill him. This was the tragedy that he sensed. Suddenly the Assasin thrusting his daggers towards himself, decapitating the kings head.

The Shadow Assasin went back to his masters place in a village in southern Hyrule. The Assasin entered his masters place. He lifted up the head of the king of Termina.

"Here is what you wanted," the Shadow Assasin said as he bowed. His master appeared.

"Thank you, you have done well," he said.


	3. The Kaitan Forest

Chapter 2: The Kaitan Forest

The next day in Termina Castle, officials found the kings dead body in his room. They were already preparing for the funeral. Outside, the whole population of the town gathered around the castle, waiting for the heir to be crowned. The heir, Prince Roland of Termina walked down the path between crowds of people, to his throne. Behind walked a tall blond-haired man. Roland sat on his throne and looked out on his people. His plan had worked. He would gather an army and conquer the land of Hylia.

Link woke up on the sunny morning in Kokiri Forest. He got dressed and met up with Antony and Patrik. They set out again to the edge of the Lost Woods and looked over the river at the Kaitan Forest. There was a bridge connecting the two forests. The group went across it and entered the the dark woods of Kaitan. Large spider webs were everywhere, slowing them down.

"The spider must live here," said Link. Antony shook his head.

"But why, this forest is a sacred place, how could a thing like this be done?" Antony asked. Link shrugged. "Only a sorcerer could do this." They went through the woods, hacking down any webs that block their way. Then a dark shadow came right in front of Link. Spiders legs grabbed Link, about to inject poison onto him. Antony jumped on the giant spider and stabbed it. The spider dropped Link and died. Link got to his feet and thanked Antony.

"Theres gotta be more of those." Patrik commented. Later Link, Antony and Patrik came across a very large house.

"Whats a house doing here?" Link asked himself.

"I dont know, lets check it out." Patrik suggested. After the group entered the house. Inside was a large dining room, with many windows along the side of the wall. Then a man came in the room. He had black long hair and a large coat, he looked at Link, Antony, and Patrik. The man smiled at them.

"Hello, ive never seen anyone enter here, alive and well. Anything that visits my place are human bones brought in by my-" the man paused and his eyes met Links. "-pets." Link stared at the man. His eyes reminded him of evil, and betrayal. But looks isnt everything, right? The light grew dim as clouds in the sky blocked almost all the sunlight.

"You know people who visit here never leave alive, right? Well, your one of them." the man turned into a spider and escaped through a window. He must be the sorcerer.

There was a giant spider hiding in the corner of the room, it had been there all along, or had it? Giant spiders magically appeared behind Link, Antony, and Patrik. Patrik turned around to leave, but a spider suddenly grabbed his legs.

"Get off me, you freak!" Patrik yelled. Both Antony spun around, but he was grabbed too.

"Help me!" Patrik called out. The spider dragged Patrik out of the house, going to eat him. Link slashed through the spiders and left the house, but he was too late. Patrik was lying on the grass, not dead, but wounded.

"What happened?" Link questioned, looking at Patriks wound in his leg.

"That thing poisoned me!" Patrik shouted. "Im gonna die now."

"No youre not, well find an antidote." Link said. Just as he said this, Antony came out of the house, okay. Link explained him everything. Antony wrapped a bandage around Patriks wound, stopping the bleeding.

"I think the sorcerer has the antidote, ill go get him. Antony, stay with Patrik." Link advised. Then he took off into the woods. After an hour Link still couldnt find an antidote. Then a spider appeared in front of Link. This spider looked different. It had to be the sorcerer. Link chased after it and killed it. The dead spider turned into the dead sorcerer. Link took the antidote from his pocket and went back to Patrik and healed him. The group went back to Kokiri forest. Mido walked up to them.

"Did you kill all of the giant spiders?" Mido asked.

"Yes, a sorcerer used magic to ressurect them, i defeated him, and his spider minions are all gone." Link answered. "Lets go back home, guys." Link, Antony, and Patrik travelled back to Calatia.

"We will attack Hyrule first, since they are weak. Then Labrynna." Roland told his generals. He planned a conquest against all of Hylia. He sent the Shadow Assasin to kill his father, the king of Termina, and since he is his son, he will take control over Termina.


	4. Another Attack

Chapter 3: Another Attack

The king of Hyrule was sitting on his throne, with the usual guards around him. They had heard that the king of Termina has been assasinated a while ago, so they didnt want the king of Hyrule to share the same fate. The kings messenger entered the room with a sigh, then he bowed to the king and spoke.

"I have gotten urgent news that a large Terminian army is attacking Hylian cities, and there are only few left in our control." the messenger said. He bowed again and left the room.

"What should we do?" one of the kings advisors asked. All the advisors were talking amongst themselves, figuring out how to solve this problem. Then Link came into the room. He looked at his father, the king.

"I heard all of you arguing, and Ill go to the leader of this army and tell them to go back where they came from." Link said. Everybody stared at him, thinking that he is crazy.

"But who will go with you?" The king asked Link, concerned.

"Patrik and Antony will come with me." Link answered. The king nodded. Link left the room and went to the horse stable. Patrik and Antony met up with him and got on their horses. The three of them rode out of the castle, and out of Calatia. Now they were riding in Hyrule field, where they used to live. There was a long moment of silence, then Antony suddenly broke it.

"Where are we going?" Antony asked.

"Lets just stop at Lon Lon Ranch and rest." Patrik suggested, everyone agreed and went towards Lon Lon ranch. But they didnt know someone was following them.

Right behind them, a figure swiftly, and closely, followed the group. Link, Antony, and Patrik couldnt see him, because they thought they thought they were safe. Minutes later, the group made it to Lon Lon ranch. The figure climbed on top of the barn so he coudnt be seen. He had to follow his masters orders.

"Lure the Hero of Times descendant to me." He recalled. Disobeying orders would get him punishment. So he looked over the roofs edge to see what Link was doing.

Malon greeted Link, Antony and Patrik warmly. Another man appeared, and walked beside Malon.

"Hi, im Malon and i was named after my grandmother, who shares my name." Malon said. She looked at the Man beside her. "His name is Jimmy. Thats what i like to call him." Jimmy smiled, and waved.

"Our father is still in the house." He said. Antony caught a bit of a person on top of the barn, but he thought it was just his imagination. Malon gave Link Lon Lon milk, bread, and other food for their journey. Then Malons father came out of the house.

"Hi Link, i have heard so many great things about your grandfather and i want you to do the same." He told Link. Then a man came in sight, he was standing on the roof of the barn. He threw a dagger, and it struck Jimmys chest and making him fall back. Malon ran and knelt by his side. Patrik saw the assasin, then he got away.

"Lets follow him!" Link yelled, a look of anger on his face. He ran out of the ranch and chased the attacker, shooting arrows from his bow. None of them hit and Link ran smack into a group of Terminian knights.


	5. The Journey of the Master Sword Part 1

Chapter 4: The Journey of the Master Sword-Part 1

The Terminian knights looked at Link, with grim faces on all of them. The person who attacked Jimmy was also there, and a person was standing right in front of them. It was Roland. Roland grinned.

"Ive finally met you Link, grandson of the great hero of time." Roland spoke to Link. Link drew his sword, he didnt trust Roland, because he wants to conquer Hyrule. Roland chuckled.

"Fine, you want a fight, then you will get one. However, I will let my servant do it." Roland said. Patrik and Antony appeared on the scene, a bit late. The assasin, stepped up about 4 feet away from Link, looking into his eyes. It was the Shadow Assasin. Somehow to Link, The Shadow Assasin looked familiar. He tried to hit Link with his dagger, but Link reacted in time and blocked the attack with his shield. Link slashed the Assasin but he dodged it and knocked Link down with a swift kick. He unsheathed a long dagger and pointed it at Links throat.

"Go away from this place, or Hyrule. Or I will kill you the next time we meet." The Assasin said in a serious tone. He sheathed his dagger and left with Roland and the Terminian knights. Antony and Patrik rushed toward Link.

"Are you okay?" Antony asked Link. Link nodded and got up. They headed back to Lon Lon Ranch. Link entered Malons house and he saw that Malon was treating Jimmys wounds. She looked really worried.

"I could get some potion for him," Antony offered. Malon nodded.

"Okay, but hurry, theres not much time for Jimmy." answered Malon. "Calatias too far from here, but the nearest town from here is only 5 miles west."

"Alright." Antony said, leaving the house. He got on his horse and rode off.

Later, Antony made it to the town, which was called Ishmal, as it was written on a sign on the entrance. He asked a man nearby for directions.

"Do you know where somebody sells potions?" Antony asked the man. The man pointed on the end of the road.

"You should find one right over there," the man replied. Antony thanked him and went to the end of the road, he saw a potion shop and he went inside. He bought a red potion and left. Quickly, he rode back to Lon Lon ranch on his horse. Antony handed the red potion to Malon and then she gave it to Jimmy. Jimmy sat up, feeling a bit better. Malon thanked Antony for getting the potion.

"Its getting late, you three could stay for the night, there are many stalfos and moblins out there. They patrol Hyrule Field during the night, as if it was their land." Malon said. Link, Antony, and Patrik nodded. They slept in 3 spare rooms, but Link couldnt sleep. In the middle of the night Link woke up, he felt as if someone was calling him.

Next morning, Link was the last to wake up. After he ate breakfast Patrik called Link outside, Link went outside and saw 2 Hylian guards.

"Link, Zelda of Calatia would like you to meet her in her castle, today in the evening. You could bring your friends along too." one guard said. They got on their horses and rode off.

"What could it be about?" Patrik asked curiously. Antony shrugged.

"Well just have to see." he said. The three of them practised their sword-fighting skills, as they might need it for later. Then they went on to Zeldas castle. Once they entered the castle, a group of guards walked up to them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Im Link, and this is my brother Antony and my friend Patrik." Link told the guards. A guard motioned for them to follow them.

"Come, Princess Zelda has been expecting you," he said. Link, Antony and Patrik followed the guards into the palace. And inside, there was Zelda. She wore her normal dress with the triforce on it, but Zelda looked worried.

"Hi." Link greeted.

"Hello, I am the princess of Calatia, and I feel that peace has fallen in Hylia. I have visions that this war with Termina will destroy Hylia, and its people. I dont know what can stop it, but I know you can, because youre the descendant of the hero of time. Only you can destroy this evil." Zelda said. She paused. "Will you do it?"

"Yes. Ill do it." Link answered.

"I knew you would." Zelda replied, smiling. "But you will have to get the master sword first, as your grandfather did." Link nodded and said goodbye to Zelda, and he left the palace. He went back to the town.

In the town, Link, Antony, and Patrik got some things for the quest. Like potions and bows. Patrik got a new sword from an auction which he happily won. The three of them then left to the ruins of Hyrule Castle, where the master sword is.


	6. The Journey of the Master Sword Part 2

Chapter 5: The Journey of the Master Sword-Part 2

Link, Antony, and Patrik rode through Hyrule Field, and they never met any Stalfos or Moblins, so far. They were halfway to the ruins of Hyrule Castle when a whole mob of Stalfos attacked them.

"Maggots on your left, Antony!" Patrik yelled to Antony. Antony looked to his left and he saw 4 Stalfos, swinging their swords and charging to his way. Antony quickly shot arrows on the Stalfos, killing them. More Stalfos came running towards the three. Arrows flew from Links and Antonys bow, and Patrik sliced away the remaining Stalfos. Soon all of the Stalfos were killed.

"Everybody watch out, there could be more of them." Link told Antony and Patrik, then they continued to Hyrule Castle, what remains of it.

Finally they found Hyrule Castle, the three went inside and saw the ruins. Houses all around were covered in ash, and the cobblestone roads were nearly gone. The whole place was muddy too, and half of the place was flooded.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Antony questioned. Patrik grimaced slightly, he heard loud footsteps coming his way.

"Quick, in this building, I hear something." Patrik went inside a half-torn house, he crouched and hid behind a large chunk of what used to be a wall. Link and Antony did the same. Link looked outside, to see who was there. There was a dozen Moblins outside, and someone who appears to be Hylian, who wore a hooded cloak. Link couldnt hear what this man was saying, but he heard the words 'Master Sword' and 'Hurry'. Link figured that this guy wanted the master sword for himself. And the moblins seemed to understand what he was saying, because they went out to look for the master sword. Soon the man left too. The three left the house and explored the town to look for the Temple of Time, where the master sword is supposed to be. They were being careful so they dont bump into any Moblins. 15 minutes later, a group of moblins ambushed Link while he was in the center of the town, where what used to be a fountain. The moblins advanced towards Link, swords drawn. Link reacted quickly, readying his bow. He shot 4 arrows on the mob of moblins. 4 moblins died, but there were still many of them. Link was running out of arrows, so he drew his sword. He slashed and hacked through all the moblins.

Then, the man that Link saw earlier appeared, still in a hooded cloak. He put on a half smile and pulled out a dagger.

"Link, its really you." The man said, walking closer. "Im going to kill you." This guy is crazy, Link thought. Is he possessed or something? Patrik and Antony arrived just in time. Patrik drew his sword and charged towards the man, but he blocked the attack and knocked Patrik backwards with the hilt of his sword. While the man was distracted, Link launched an attack on his own. He struck the mans back with his sword, making a huge gash. The man stumbled over, and Link, Antony and Patrik stepped back.

"Uhh...where am I? Who are you?" the man asked. He was possessed, and now he regained control of himself.

"My names Link," Link answered.

"Mine is Michael, and I dont know what the hell is going on, but some Terminian guards brought me to King Rolands castle and they told me that I could serve them well. I didnt know what they were talking about, and after that, I lost control of myself, and I..." Michael was interrupted, an arrow flew from a roof of a house and sank into Michaels head. His brown eyes rolled all the way up, and it filled with blood. Link recognized this, another stealthy attack from the Shadow Assasin.

"Its the Assasin, hes here somewhere!" Link exclaimed.

Later, the three found themselves in front of the temple of time, where the master sword is. Luckily, they never met any moblins, they seemed to have disappeared.

"Ill go in alone." Link said, then he entered the temple of time. The main hall was still intact, and at the end of the wall was a platform, with three gemstones in it. The wall at the end of the hall had a large crack in it, revealing another room. Link stepped in the room, being careful. The room looked safe, there was a glass window letting light in. Light shone on the Master Sword, which was resting in a pedestal. Link walked up to it, feeling nervous. Could he lift it out of the pedestal? Hell just try and find out. He put both hands on the hilt of the sword, keeping a firm grip. He lifted it easily, and took a look. He sheathed it and went back outside.

"Did you find it?" Patrik asked.

"Yes, I did. Lets get to an inn somewhere, im tired." Link said. Antony nodded.

"I saw some good ones in Ishmal while I was there." Antony said. Everybody agreed and went back to their horses, but the horses disappeared. The three looked around the ruined town.

"Looks like well just have to walk." Patrik said, disappointed.

"Its not that far, come on, lets go." Antony said. It took them 2 hours to get to Ishmal. It was a middle-sized town, not too big or small. When they went in, two Hylian knights greeted them.

"Link, youve arrived just in time, we got a major battle on our shoulders." a knight said. "Our scouts just spotted an army of Terminians camping about a few miles from here. They might attack tomorrow, so go get some sleep now and get ready in the morning."

"Whos leading the army?" Link asked.

"Roland."


	7. The Last Stand

Chapter 6: The Last Stand

Roland was leading his large army towards Ishmal. Archers were marching in front of the masses, and the rest were scattered behind them. There were getting closer to the town, and Roland was closer to his final goal, to crush Hyrule, and the world around it. To make him a part of history.

A guard saw Rolands army heading towards Ishmal. He rang the alarm bell and soon dozens of Hylian knights went up to the walls of the town, aiming their bows down at the army. The townspeople were frightened, and running back into their houses. Link sat up on his bed, he heard the bell sound. He looked out the window, and outside there was a tall tree nearby with a few branches. A small, dark raven perched on a branch, staring at Link and screeching harshly. Link ignored it and got his weapons and left to defend the wall, and on the way, he saw that Patrik and Antony already went. On the wall, Link looked out on Hyrule field, and the Terminians were drawing closer, getting their weapons ready. Then Rolands archers pulled back on their bows with an arrow in it. The Hylian commander yelled out an order.

"Shields up!" the commander yelled out to the Hylian knights. There were only few people who were trying to defend Ishmal, and it was the most important battle in the great war. Could they have a chance? Link thought. He raised his shield along with the other Hylians. The Terminian archers launched a swarm of arrows, slamming against the shield of the Hylians with full force. An arrow hit the chest of someone beside Link, and Link watched him as he lost his balance and fell of the wall, and sank into a spear of an infantry knight, blood flowing from the lifeless body. Link couldnt bear to keep watching, and he placed an arrow into his bow and pulled back. He aimed and fired, and missed. Some Terminians were dragging a battering ram onto the gate.

"Dont let them to the gate!" Link ordered. He fired some arrows, one hitting its mark. The Hylians were fighting frantically, and they were out of control. Rolands army were at the wall now, putting up ladders.

"Cover them!" Roland shouted to his archers as the knights climbed the ladders into the town. There was no moat sorrounding Ishamal, making it easier for Roland to capture. The archers kept firing arrows to let the knights get in the city.

Link pushed down a ladder that was set up beside him, hearing a scream of someone, hearing flesh going through metal.

"Theyve broken the gate!" somebody yelled out. Link ran near the gate, taking cover behind a building. He peeked around the corner and saw Terminians rush in the city, throwing flaming sticks of wood onto the house, and in minutes, the house near Link was on fire. Link could feel ash on his face. Hylians came and hacked and slashed at the enemies. Link rushed in and helped, dodging axes and spears. A Terminian thrusted his spear at Link, but Link blocked it and slashed back. Now the Master Sword was glowing with a bright light.

"What the..." Link whispered to himself. He saw Antony and Patrik fighting off Terminians beside him.

"Link! Theres so much of these guys, and so few of us." Patrik said, stepping aside from a sword attack, nearly getting hit. "Damn, I hate his situation." Link heard a scream behind him, and turned around and saw a dead man, lying in his blood.

"Dont get distracted!" Antony yelled, blocking an attack that was aimed at Link. Link saw somebody setting up a catapult, and putting big rocks in it. Immiediately Link took cover when Rolands men launched the rocks with the catapult. The rocks pelted the town in the gate area, and somebody beside him was crawling without his legs.

Roland was standing beside a ladder giving orders to his men, taking cover.

"Get in the town! Hyrule is ours!" Roland yelled. He climbed up the ladder into the town, and the Shadow Assasin was there too, and he climbed the ladder. Hylians rushed towards the Assasin, but he took out his bow and shot all of them dead. He rushed inside a building, waiting for somebody to come.

Everything was burning down around Link, Patrik, and Antony. No more Terminians seem to be coming. The three ran inside a building to avoid the flames.

The Shadow Assasing heard footsteps coming his way, so he jumped up to the upper structure of the building, and waited. Link, Patrik, and Antony went in the building, and it seemed empty. The Assasin narrowed his eyes at the sight of Link, he jumped down and pulled out his twin daggers.

"Link, I told you leave Hyrule." the Assasin said. Link told Patrik and Antony to step aside.

"Why should I? This is my home, and I wont surrender it to Roland." Link bravely replied, getting ready to fight.

"You could have lost your home, but have kept your life. And now youre going to lose both." the Assasin said.


End file.
